HPGOF
by tcbnv
Summary: Here is the long awaited rewrite rated T to be safe/


In a house in Crowley England there was a 14 year old sitting on her bed.

Hermione was sitting cross-legged on her bed with her laptop on her knees. She was reading everything she could on the Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses of which to her surprise she knew all the surviving members of the original seven.

The Emery and Pendragon lines were presumed extinct while the Stewart line became the Royal Family. Of the other four she knew the Longbottoms, Bones, Blacks and most surprising Potters. What had come as an even bigger surprise was when in the Ancient Family's she had run into the Granger name, something she would have to bring up at Gringotts the next time she visited.

What she found odd was that both the Dumbledore's and the Weasley's were only Noble Family's and the Dumbledore's only very recently. The funniest thing she found was that the Malfoys, for all of Draco's boasting and bravado were only considered a Clan and all their money seemed to be through their marriage with the Blacks, if it wasn't for Narcassiss the Malfoys would be considered little more than First Generation in Great Britain.

In France (the Malfoys home country) they had been an Ancient Family having lost Noble standing three hundred years earlier and at that time fleeing France for England. Hermione had found all this out from being bored one morning and, on a lark, typing Magi-pedia into Google Search. The author of the site was one G. Ringotts with a contact address of , something else she would be asking the Goblins about before the summer was over.

Since the discovery of the site she had been printing reams of pages to share with Harry when they got together later in the summer at the Burrow. She caught herself remembering riding on the Hippogriff with Harry and even though she hated flying could not think of a better moment then being in the air with her arms wrapped around Harry's chest. Shuddering slightly she knew that she would have to make the first move, even if she was fairly certain that he felt the same his upbringing would not allow him to share these emotions with her until she let him know how much she liked him But first a visit to the bank and some Goblins to talk to, or interrogate with questions.

(somewhere down below London many goblins fell a shiver run down there spine.)

At number 4 privat drive. In the smallest room.

Harry sat on his bed and turned his attention to the cat door as he heard the bolt being drawn and a plate with a piece of bread and an open can of mushroom soup (condensed and unheated without a spoon of course) was pushed through.

At least they were not starving him as much this summer and they did let him out to use the bathroom three times a day. As he used the last of the bread to get as much of the soup out as he could his thoughts went to Hermione and how good it had felt when they had flown on Buckbeak and she had held on to him tightly.

She had always given him bone crushing hugs, but this was different if he didn't think she liked Ron he would have found a way to let her know he liked her. He was brought out of his musings by the pecking of his window from Hedwig; he opened the window and allowed the snowy owl to hop on his arm before taking her over to the perch and untying the note around her leg.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I know it's only been three days since we last spoke, but I've already found out some very good information that I will share with you once we see each other at the Burrow. How are the Dursley's treating you? Have you even started your homework or are you going to pull a Ron and wait for me to help? Tell you what, you start it and I'll go over it with you and help make it better if it needs it. Anyway, I really miss you and can't wait the three weeks until I can talk to you in person and show you what I found._

 _Love Hermione_

 _Ps How does Hedwig know when I need to send you a letter and that it's okay for me to use her?_

Harry smiled as he folded the note up and stuck it under the loose floorboard under the bed with the rest of his treasures. He then went to his desk and pulled out a pen and paper to write back to her.

 _Hermione,_

 _Great to hear from you already, I hope you don't mind the regular paper and that I'm using a ballpoint pen to write this? I've decided that I'm bringing several note pads and packages of pens with me next school year as it should make taking notes easier._

 _I'll still use parchment and quills for my homework but it's ridiculous to take notes with the stuff. Someone has to begin to bring the Magical World into the 20th Century and if they want me to fight their war for them (the whole Boy-What-Lived thing) they're going to have to give me some concessions!_

 _I am eagerly awaiting the information that you found and can't wait to get out of here and be with my friends. To answer your other questions, no I have not started my homework yet but will, at the very least, have rough outlines done as to what I want to say so you can check those for me, thanks._

 _As for Hedwig, she's just a very special owl and I told her that you can use her whenever you need her. She really likes you as you are the only other person she nips on the ear but me. The "family" is treating me okay, I'm getting three meals a day at least and the rest of the time they pretend I don't exist, so I guess there is an upside to every situation. So stay out of trouble, (as if Hermione Granger actually gets into trouble) and I'll see you soon._

 _Harry_

Harry reread the letter before sealing the envelope and asking Hedwig if she would be able to deliver it later tonight. With a soft cooing sound Hedwig nodded a yes and tucked her head under her wing to get a couple hours of sleep before her nightly hunt.

In an slightly lopsided house.

Ron had it all figured out, since Dumbledore was going to let him have Hermione anyway, he was going to make his move this summer when she came to visit.

She always came several days before Harry so he would be able to rub Harry's nose in the fact that he had a girlfriend and the "Great" Harry Potter was single and alone. Merlin, if he wasn't being paid to be his friend there's no way he be anywhere near the attention seeking prat.

He figured that with the 100 galleons a month he was getting that he was one of the wealthiest wizard teens there was (poor, deluded bastard even at an exchange of 5 to 1 he'd only have 20,000 pounds which is a good amount. What he so often forgot was that at any time he only had a couple of hundred in the bank from all the Chuddly Cannon crap he bought and the amount of sweets he inhaled?

Ron has learned nothing from his family's past and would never be a saver). Molly on the other hand had taken the 1000 galleons a month since Harry's birth and squirreled it away. This was her money for continuing to have children until she had a girl that would marry into the Potter line.

Dumbledore had begun paying her as soon as he found out that Lilly was having a boy, she was disappointed when she had Ron and not Ronda, but had cut Arthur off completely as soon as she found out about Ginny. As soon as she told Dumbledore she was having a girl he had written up a betrothal contract between the two and had forged James and Lilly's signatures. Molly was ecstatic, she finally had a daughter to dote on and the Heir to the Potter fortune all in one shot, but she would have to start feeding Ginny stories of the "Boy-Who-Lived" as soon as possible to make sure she knew her destiny. Harry Potter might make his seventeenth birthday, but by then Ginny would be carrying his child and his money would already be theirs.

Dumbledore sat in the Headmasters office at Hogwarts with a smug smile on his face. Everything had gone as planned so far, he had led Harry through three years of school. He had guided him to the Stone through traps that Crabbe and Goyle could have figured out. Then in Harry's second year he had confronted the Basilisk and not only survived but had killed the beast as well.

Now this last year arranging for Black to get that picture and escape, he hadn't counted on Black trying to contact the brat but even that eventually worked in his favor. He knew what Harry was going to do before Harry did what with the tracking charms on almost everything Harry owned and with Ron letting him know every move that was being made.

The only problem was his growing dependence on the Granger girl; he had to break Harry and Hermione's friendship up.

Well she was only a "mudblood" and since Ron Weasley was going to claim her anyway it would not hurt to start administering the loyalty and love potions a year early. He'd have Molly start to dose her as soon as she got to the Burrow this summer.

He'd step up Harry's as well; it was never too early for "true love" to bloom between him and Ginny. Yes, it could only help him to have his timetable moved forward a year. Soon he'd have his hands on all the Potter wealth not just the pittance that was Harry's trust fund; after all it was for "The Greater Good" His.

In Gringotts bank managers room:

Griphook grabbed the summary pages he had printed and made his way to the Directors office. Reaching the ornately carved double doors of the Directors office he told the guards that he was here to see Director Ragnok.

The guard on his left nodded and opening the door enough to stick his head in announced Griphook. Griphook entered the office; it really was more of a throne room with a large desk on a raised dais at the far end and a very large conference table in the middle.

Griphook proceeded to the chair to the right of Ragnok and began his report. The hits on the Magi-pedia web site had steadily grown over the first three years they had run it.

Ninety percent of the traffic was Mundane Born with nine percent Half-Bloods and one percent accidental hits by Mundanes.

He had good news to report that with their tracking software one of their main targets had been visiting the site regularly and he had been trying to lead her to the proper information.

They had already run a Family Line test on stored blood and found that Hermione Jane Granger was indeed to last of the Ancient House of Granger and since she would be the 50th generation of witch or wizard Noble status and a seat in the government was assured.

Griphook also noted that Miss Granger had been printing all the information she could find on the Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses paying close attention to their other hopeful Harry James Potter.

He suggested that it was time to contact Mr. Potter and see if a meeting could be arranged maybe intimating that he should bring someone with him for advice and as a sounding board. Director Ragnok agreed and before dismissing Griphook told him he would write the letter to Mr. Potter personally.

Harry had been awakened that morning by Hedwig lightly nipping his ear to get Harry's attention. Harry instinctively reach to his bed side table and gave the owl a couple of treats before sliding the letter off her leg. He reached for his glasses at the same time as he sat up and as the world came in to focus opened the latest letter from Hermione.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Just wanted to keep you up on what I've been doing. The research is going very well; I think that you will be happy with what I've found._

 _On a different note, have you been talking to Ron? I've received several letters from him and while that is unusual what has been bothering me are the darker undertones I've gotten from his letters._

 _He is writing as if I am his property, telling me what we'll be doing for the rest of the summer and how I should act around his family and friends. Speaking of which, he has been trying to lead me into spending less time with you and suggesting that you are a bad influence for the two of us._

 _Harry let me be brutally honest, if it was not for the fact that Ron is your friend, because of the way he has and still does treat me I would have nothing to do with Ronald "The Human Garbage Disposal" Weasley._

 _He's a nice boy when he wants to be but that isn't often enough. I do like a guy in our year though, I know you know who it is and if you give it a little thought I bet you can come up with his name._

 _I love you,_

 _Hermione_

Harry was pretty slow when it came to girls, but even he could figure out what Hermione was hinting at with that last line and the sign off. A smile crossed his lips as he thought about him and Hermione kissing, it turned into a frown as he thought about Ron's reaction.

Harry was brought out of these musings as a rather large crow swooped in and landed beside Hedwig on her perch. The instant Harry released the bundle it was carrying it flew back outside and was gone.

The package had the Gringotts symbol on it and contained a letter and a long, slim box; Harry opened the letter and began to read.

 _Master Harry James Potter,_

 _It has come to our attention that there is some business that needs your direct involvement. Please find enclosed a reusable two-way portkey the activation word is "Snorack". Please use this at your earliest convenience, it is suggested that you bring someone you trust to act as an advisor with you._

 _Director of Gringotts and King under the Bank of the Goblin Nation,_

 _Ragnok_

Harry opened the box and found that the portkey was a Golden Eagle feather, and knew the only person he would want as an advisor would be Hermione.


End file.
